Ñîí â íåíàñòíóþ íî÷ü
by Lisferia
Summary: Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ÿ ýòî íàïèñàëà...


Ñîí â íåíàñòíóþ íî÷ü.

Disclaimer: Ðåøèëà ïîïðîáîâàòü ñåáÿ â ÷àñòè ñîçäàíèÿ ñëýøà. Âû, ðåáÿò ýòî ëþáèòå.Âñÿ ýòà ôèãíÿ áûëà íàïèñàíà ìíîé, à ÷åëîâå÷êè Ðîëèíãîâñêèå, òàê ÷òî ìîðàëüíûå óðîäû ñ ôô.íåòà íå îãðåáóò. ß äóìàþ âñåì óæå äàâíî ÿñíî, ÷òî ýòî èíöåñò ;)

 Èòàê, íî÷ü. Õîãâàðòñ. Çà îêíîì ñâåðêàåò ìîëíèÿ è ëüåò äîæäü. Êîëèí Êðèâè ñïîêîéíî õðàïèò íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àÿ. Âäðóã äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ òèõî ñêðèïíóëà è õóäàÿ ôèãóðêà çàêóòàííàÿ â îäåÿëî ïîêàçàëàñü íà ïîðîãå. Îíà äâèíóëàñü ê åãî êðîâàòè è õîðîøåíüêî òðÿõíóëà. Êîëèí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ïðîãîíÿÿ ñîí. Îí çëîáíî ñäâèíóë áðîâè.

- Äýííèñ! – çàøèïåë îí, - Êàêîãî ÷åðòà?!  Òðè ÷àñà íî÷è!

- Ìíå ñòðàøíî è íå ñïèòüñÿ! – ïðîïèùàë Äýííèñ.

- Ñâÿòîé Ìåðëèí, òåáå 16 ëåò, à âåäåøü ñåáÿ êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìåëî÷ü! – ðàçîçëèëñÿ Êðèâè.

 Íî ìëàäøèé áðàò ñäåëàë íåâèííîå ëè÷èêî è  âçäîõíóë.

- Ëàäíî. Èäè ñþäà! – Êîëèí ïîäâèíóëñÿ, è Äýííèñ ïðûãíóë íà êðîâàòü. Îíè óëåãëèñü ïîóäîáíåé, è ñòàðøèé áðàò ïðèæàë ê ñåáå ìëàäøåãî.

 Çà îêíîì øàðàõíóëî åùå ãðîì÷å, ÷åì äî ýòîãî. Êòî-òî ëèáî ïðîñíóëñÿ, ëèáî âî ñíå ìàòþãíóëñÿ, è ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðèï ïðóæèí.

- Êîëèí?

- À? ×òî åùå?!

- Ðàññêàæè ìíå ñêàçêó.

- Êàêóþ åùå ñêàçêó?! Ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò?

- Òû ìîé ñòàðøèé áðàò è ýòî òâîÿ îáÿçàííîñòü!

- ×èòàòü òåáå ñêàçêè ïî íî÷àì?!

- Çàáîòèòüñÿ îáî ìíå!

- Ïåðåñòàíü îðàòü, òû ìåíÿ óæå äîñòàë! Çàñûïàé!

- Ñêàçêó!

- Àððã! Ñïàòü! – Êîëèí ñõâàòèë Äýííèñà çà ãîðëî è ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî äóøèò.

- Çàðàçà, îòïóñòè ìåíÿ!

 Ïîñëå ÷àñà áîðüáû, áðàòüÿ íàêîíåö óëåãëèñü. Êðèâè ñòàðøèé óñíóë, à Äýííèñ ñòàë ÷òî-òî íàïåâàòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

- Êîëèí?

- ×òî-òî åùå? – èçìó÷åííûé ãîëîñ.

- Ïîöåëóé ìåíÿ, Êîëèí…

- ×òî?! – Êîëèí ïîäïðûãíóë âìåñòå ñ êðîâàòüþ.

 Äýííèñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê áðàòó, è èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü.

- Äýííèñ, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî?

 Äýííèñ ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà áðàòà.

- È äåëî íå òîëüêî â òîì, ÷òî ìû îáà ïàðíè, à ÷òî ìû áðàòüÿ. Êîðî÷å ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî.

 Äýííèñ íå äâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà.

 À ïîòîì… ïîòîì Êîëèí ñàì ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ãóáàì áðàòà, ïðîøåïòàâ:

- ß ñõîæó ñ óìà…

 Èõ ïîöåëóé áûë ìåäëåííûì è àêêóðàòíûì, êàê áóäòî îíè íå õîòåëè ïîðàíèòü äðóã äðóãà. Âäðóã Äýííèñ ðåçêî îòîðâàëñÿ è ïèñêíóë:

- Íàâåðíîå, òû ïðàâ, ìû òóò ïåðåáîðùèëè. Ìîæåò ÿ ïîéäó?

- Ìåðëèí, è òû ìîæåøü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ?!

- Äà.

- Íå âðè â ëèöî áðàòó!

- Êîëèí, ÿ ïîøóòèë íàñ÷åò âñåãî ýòîãî! Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, ÿ ïîñïîðèë ñ äðóçüÿìè, ÷òî ïîöåëóþ òåáÿ… ýýý…ÿ ïîíèìàþ… ãëóïî… ïðîñòè…

 Êîëèí áûë çîë. Êîëèí áûë î÷åíü çîë. Îí ñõâàòèë Äýííèñà çà øêèðêó, êàê ëüâèöà ïðîâèíèâøåãîñÿ ëüâåíêà.

- ß óáüþ òåáÿ.

- Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ïðîïèùàë Äýííèñ. Îí áûë â óæàñå, è åãî áðàò áûë ïîõîæ íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî ïñèõà, êîòîðîãî íå êîðìèëè öåëóþ íåäåëþ êàê ìèíèìóì. Âíåçàïíî Êîëèí îòøâûðíóë åãî ïðî÷ü.

- Áåãè, òðóñ.

 Äýííèñ íåíàâèäåë ýòî ñëîâî. Îí âñòàë â ïîëíûé ðîñò è ïðîøèïåë:

- ß íå òðóñ.

- Ñãèíü. Èíà÷å ÿ ñåãîäíÿ íå âûñïëþñü.

 Òîãäà ìëàäøèé áðàò âåðíóëñÿ è îáíÿë ñòàðøåãî.

- Ïðîñòè…ß… ÿ…ÿ…

- Õî÷åøü ìåíÿ?

- Äà.

- È?

- ×òî "è"? ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî äåëàåòñÿ! – Äýííèñ ïîêðàñíåë è îòâåðíóëñÿ.

- Ðàññëàáüñÿ, - è Êîëèí òîëêíóë åãî íà êðîâàòü, çàäåðíóâ øòîðû. 

 Ïîòîì îí çàëåç íà áðàòà è ñòàë ñòÿãèâàòü ñ íåãî ðóáàõó.

- Ýýý… Êîëèí?

- ×òî??????????

- À áîëüíî áóäåò?

- Áóäåò, åñëè áóäåøü äåðãàòüñÿ.

- Ìîæåò ÿ ïîéäó? Ýòî è ïðàâäà íå î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ…

 Íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Êîëèí ëèçíóë Äýííèñà â øåþ, è ïàðåíü èçäàë ãðîìêèé ñòîí.

- Òû òàê âåñü íàðîä ïåðåáóäèøü, - Êðèâè ñòàðøèé äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçíåñ çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. 

- Òàê òû ìåíüøå áóäåøü òðåïàòüñÿ, - îí îòáðîñèë ïðî÷ü ïàëî÷êó è ñêîìàíäîâàë:

- Ïåðåâåðíèñü! 

 Äýííèñ îòïóñòèë ïðîòåñò â åãî ñòîðîíó, íî ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. Çà îêíîì øàðàõíóëà ìîëíèÿ, è îí íåðâíî äåðíóëñÿ. Êîëèí ñòÿíóë ñ íåãî è ñ ñåáÿ îñòàòêè îäåæäû äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè è ïðîøåïòàë:

- Ýòî ïåðâûé è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç… - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí âîøåë â Äýííèñà è åëå óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû âñêðèêíóòü. Âîëíà êàéôà óäàðèëà ïî íåìó, è îí óæå ïî÷òè íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî äåëàåò. Çàêëèíàíèå, íàëîæåííîå íà áðàòà, áûëî íåîñòîðîæíî ñëàáûì, è Äýííèñ âñêðèêíóë ïî-äåâ÷à÷üè:

- Êîëèí, ìíå áîëüíî! Ìíå áîëüíî!

- Òèõî, äóáèíà! ß ïðåäóïðåæäàë! 

 Äýííèñ íà÷àë åëîçèòü ïîä íèì è ïûòàëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ.

- Óñïîêîéñÿ! – Êîëèí óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû áðàòà.

 Îí øìûãíóë íîñîì â ïðîñòûíþ è çàìîë÷àë.

- Âñ¸?

 Îí óòâåðäèòåëüíî êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé. Òîãäà Êîëèí ñòàë äâèãàòüñÿ.

- Êîîîîîëèí!

- Î íåò, ÷òî åùùù¸?!

- Âîò ýòî êàéô!

- Çàòêíèñü è ñòàðàéñÿ íå èçäàâàòü ëèøíèõ çâóêîâ…

- Êàêèõ åùå ëèøíèõ çâóêîâ?... Î äà!!!

- Èìåííî òàêèõ! – è Êîëèí âîøåë åùå ãëóáæå, çàñòàâëÿÿ áðàòà çàòêíóòüñÿ è ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà ïðîñòûíü ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé.

 Âñêîðå îíè îáà êîí÷èëè, îêîí÷àòåëüíî èçîðâàâ è îáêîí÷àâ ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå.

- Ñïàñèáî.

- Çà ÷òî?!

- Çà ÝÒÎ.

- Ëîæèñü ñïàòü, ïðèäóðîê,- ïðîèçíåñ Êðèâè ñòàðøèé áîëåçíåííûì è áåññèëüíûì ãîëîñîì,- Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàë?

- Íó, âðîäå áû òðàõíóëñÿ ñî ñâîèì ñòàðøèì áðàòîì…

- Õóæå. Òû ïîòåðÿë íåâèííîñòü ñâîåìó ñòàðøåìó áðàòó…

- È ÷òî?

- Àððã! Íè÷åãî!

 Â ýòîò ìîìåíò øòîðà ÷óòü-÷óòü îòîäâèíóëàñü è òàì ïîêàçàëàñü Äæèííè.

- Êîëèí?!

- Äà, ìèëàÿ?

 Íî òóò îí ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íå ëó÷øèì åãî îòâåòîì â ñâÿçè ñ òåì, ÷òî îí, _ãîëûé, ñâèñàë ñî ñâîåãî _ãîëîãî_ áðàòà, âåñü â áåëûõ òðÿïêàõ, êîí÷å, ñ âçëîõìà÷åííûìè âîëîñàìè._

 Äæèííè èçäàëà çâóê, ïîõîæèé íà ïèñê õðþøêè è âûñêî÷èëà èç êîìíàòû.

- Ìû âëèïëè, äà? – ïîäàë ãîëîñ Äýííèñ.

- Íå **ìû**, à **ÿ, - ïîïðàâèë åãî Êîëèí è óñíóë. Ãðîçà çà îêíîì íåçàìåòíî óñïîêàèâàëàñü.**

 Ëó÷øå áû ýòî áûëî ñíîì. Ñíîì â íåíàñòíóþ íî÷ü.

Êòî-òî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ íå óìåþ ïèñàòü ñëýø… Ìîæåò òàê îíî è åñòü… À ìîæåò íåò… Íå âåðþ, ÷òî ÿ âñå ýòî íàïèñàëà… Î áîæå… Íåìåäëåííî ðåâüþâèòü! Âàøà Draki.


End file.
